Some resistance-change type memory devices cause a memory cell transition between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state by applying a current to a variable resistance layer of the memory cell. For example, if the high-resistance state is defined as data “0” and the low-resistance state is defined as data “1”, the memory cell is capable of storing 1-bit data of “0” or “1”. Rewriting the data of the memory cell in a short time can help to achieve enhancement of the speed of the operation of the resistance-change type memory.